Finally, in Love Again
Finally, in Love Again is a romance game from Voltage Inc. and is available on Android and iPhone. Overview On the day you were fired from your job as a pastry chef, you receive an invite from your mom to a singles party. You go despite the fact that the event is on your birthday, and you haven't been in a relationship in ten years. You meet five men at the party whom have all taken an interest in you, leaving you with a decision to make. Prologue The story opens as you're getting ready for work. You ponder over the fact that the next day will be your thirty fourth birthday - something you are not exactly looking forward to considering nothing's really changed, especially your love life in the past ten years. You have also received a letter from one of your juniors from your culinary school days, Ayaka, saying that she is soon getting married. You once again, realize that everyone you know, who are in their thirties, are getting married... At the door, a delivery man delivers a large envelope from your mother, it reads 'Zexil'. You take it, sign for it and when you look up at the delivery man, he jumps and then says that "it's been a while". Confused, you look at his name tag which reads "Kikuchi" but nothing rings a bell and you ask him if they were acquainted before. After being asked that he looks dejected. You then open the envelope revealing a ticket for a singles event. Shocked, you say it out loud, not realizing that the delivery man was still there until he asked if you were attending. You laugh it off and head for work. At Salon d l'Ange, a patisserie in Jiyugaoka, where you work as a pastry chef. You and Sakurako, your coworker, take notice of two regular customers entering the shop, both attractive men; it is later revealed that the customers are Aki and Momoi. The men ask for a Mont Blanc, as well as your phone number. With some forceful urging from a jealous Sakurako, you deliver the cake to Aki and Momoi. However, because of Sakurako's forcefulness, you trip, causing you to accidentally throw the cake onto Momoi's face. They leave after tasting your cake. Your boss, the owner of Salon d l'Ange, calls you into his office. He scolds you (and insults your age) for the incident. You brush it off, considering you are used to it. The owner then receives a message from one of his employees. The employee tells him that the store is being asked for an interview. The owner spats at the luck, considering he has to deal with a "stupid" birthday cake from another clientele. He decides the interview is more valuable than the customer's satisfaction and tells his employee to cancel the cake. You despise such insolence and having bared it long enough, you quit. Afterwards, you are walking home, calling yourself stupid because you're now unemployed. But, the next day will be the start of something new and you find yourself filled with positivity. Then, a car, driving really fast, splashes water onto your shoes. You give a silent death glare at the car, but the car parks onto the side. A man steps out and apologizes. For some reason, you feel as if you know this man and you realize that he is your ex-boyfriend, Kazuki and he in turn also realizes who you are. He says it has been a while and that you haven't changed. He then asks if you would like to go somewhere with him. Here you have two choices: you agree to go with him or you refuse. |-|Agree= You ask him where he plans take you. Apparently, anywhere is fine with him since he would like to catch up with you. You think he's playing, since it's been years since you've broken up and he hasn't tried to contact you but you give him the benefit of the doubt and you agree. He plans to drive you but then his phone rings and it's work. He apologizes and answers his phone in fluent English which shocks you. The call ends and he apologizes once again and that he must return to work. You remember that while you were dating him, he always broke off dates because of work. Though now, it's more of nostalgia rather than disappointment. He decides to give you his business card and asks if your number has changed; it hasn't. After saying he'll call you, he leaves. You consider him still selfish, you sigh and then realize you're heartbeat has sped up. You look at the business card and see that he's become the CEO of a company you haven't heard of. The next day, while you're still asleep, you receive a phone call. You answer in your sleepy voice and it's Kazuki. He is in front of your apartment, since your address also hasn't changed. You quickly jump out of bed and open the curtains to see him there. He tells you to quickly get changed, although you'd rather not spend your birthday with your ex, seeing as you have nothing better to do you get changed, applying make up with genuine care, and head out. Your first stop, a high class boutique store in Ginza. Kazuki tells the store clerk what to get for your outfit. Everything. You're appalled and voice out that you can't afford them. He says it's okay and that's a present for your birthday. You're shocked that he remembers. The clerk returns with three new dresses, you try them on but go for the plain and conservative one since you feel more comfortable in it. But Kazuki disapproves and tells you to try on a dress that is brighter in color, though you justify that you don't suit it he makes you try it. Again, you note that he hasn't changed, still just as bossy. You change into the dress and you're shocked that it suits you. Kazuki opens the curtains and nods in satisfaction, complimenting you which brings up your confidence. He takes you to an extravagant restaurant with a delicious birthday cake and finally, a bar at the top floor of a hotel. It's such a perfect date that you can't really believe it. The two of you talk, catching up with each others' lives as if nothing's changed. You've had a little too much to drink and filled with courage you ask if Kazuki always treats women like this after he's broken up with them. He notices you're drunk but you deny it and try to grab another drink but you end up spilling it onto your fingers. He tells you stop drinking again but you deny it once more, you reach for your handkerchief to wipe it off when he grabs your hand. He says he doesn't know what to say to you when you're in such a state. He tells you he's glad to have met you again and his face comes closer. You sit there stunned and unable to move because it's been so long since something like this happened. His lips come closer and you feel his breath but his phone rings. He excuses himself again. You feel conflicted: glad that his phone rang but a little disappointed it did. You quickly convince yourself that you're glad he didn't kiss you. But you are aware of your pounding heart and sought to calm it by placing a hand over your chest. You wonder if Kazuki still... A voice next to you interrupts your thoughts and you see the two regulars of your former workplace. Apparently, they were looking for you since they had been informed that you had just quit. You ask them why, and Momoi says to Aki that they should change bars since this bar isn't a good place to talk about it. Aki asks if you're free because they want to take you somewhere and that you will be pleased. He urges you stand but you don't. You're suspicious and don't understand the meaning of it. Momoi reassures you that you will get your answer if you follow them. Momoi has a forceful tone to his urging while Aki apologizes for their rudeness but lets you know it is important. His soft tone makes it hard to refuse but you tell them that you're with someone, Momoi doesn't believe since he doesn't see anybody. You decide to get up to look for Kazuki and head for the stairs, still a little tipsy you start to fall. Thankfully, someone prevents you from hitting the ground by lifting you into their arms - Kazuki. He scolds you and then tells the other two to back off since you're his. Momo isn't backing down and Kazuki ignores him and asks if you if you knew them. You tell him that they're regulars from your former workplace. Aki officially introduces themselves with Momoi reminding you that it's an important discussion and that you'll regret it if you don't hear them out. Kazuki tells them to back off because he is the one who will decide the rest of your life. |-|Refuse= You refuse his offer, he says he thought you'd say that and points out that you are still stubborn. He then gives you his business card, saying you can reach him whenever you'd like to chat. You notice his authoritativeness has not changed as he heads back to his car and drive off. You look at his card and see that he is now a CEO of a company you haven't heard of. You put the card in your bag and you notice the singles event ticket. You decide it's a good idea to try dating someone else and it's a good distraction from this terrible day. The day of the singles party, you run into Aki again at the door; you recognize him as one of the regulars from Salon d l'Ange. Noticing that everyone at the event are all younger than you, you feel out of place. As you cheer yourself up by trying some of the cake, Yoh (dressed in a kimono) bumps into and falls on top of you. He is instantly smitten with you, and boldly wipes frosting from your lips with his finger, which he then licks off before leaving. You then encounter Yuto, who proceeds to fix her lipstick. Sakurako, also attending the event, notices you and confronts you. She asks you, loudly on purpose so that everyone could hear, why you aren't looking for work and if you are aware that you are the oldest person there. You, humiliated, try to leave but are stopped by Momoi, who embraces you from behind. At that moment the announcer of the event introduces Aki and Momoi, asking them which person they will choose to go out with. Both Aki and Momoi, along with Yoh, Kikuchi and Yuto, all pick you. Now, you have to decide which guy to choose. Prologue Pictures FILA Prologue - Kazuki Serizawa.jpg Second Season Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Aki Fujishima He is 26 years old and the owner of Larme, a patisserie in Jiyugaoka. He runs Larme along with Momoi, his friend from high school. Aki is also the heir to Wisteria, a clothing brand. Shuichiro (Momo) Momoi He is 25 years old and the head pastry chef of Patisserie Larme. He is known in the culinary world as the Prince of Pastry, thanks to Miss Futaba, who gave him that nickname. Yoh Kobayakawa He is 22 years old from a family that runs a well known flower arrangement school. Once he meets you, he becomes a part-time worker at Mon Cheri, a flower shop located next door to Larme. He pretends to fall for you at first sight, but really just wants to use you as a way to escape the pressure put on him by his family. Sosuke Kikuchi He is a delivery man for Sayama Express. He meets you when he delivers the singles party invitation your mother sent you. He usually sees you when he is picking up Larme's online orders. Yuto Tsuruya He is a college student at Aoumi University, as well as an amateur model. His family owns Tsuruya Confectionery, a Japanese sweets shop. He apprentices there along with his friend Kame. Kazuki Serizawa He is your ex-boyfriend of almost ten years. He is now the CEO of a company. Kanata Tachibana He is a 35-year-old writer who went to high school with Hiroyuki. He appears in the second season and in the prologue, he proposes to you. Minor Characters Available Stories Bold text means that the stories are still in Japanese and have yet to be translated. |-|Main Story= *Aki Fujishima *Shuichiro Momoi *Sousuke Kikuchi *Yoh Kobayakawa *Yuto Tsuruya *Kazuki Serizawa *'Kanata Tachibana' |-|Epilogue= *Aki Fujishima *Shuichiro Momoi *Sousuke Kikuchi *Yoh Kobayakawa *Yuto Tsuruya *Kazuki Serizawa *'Kanata Tachibana' |-|Sequel= *Aki Fujishima *Shuichiro Momoi *Sousuke Kikuchi *Yoh Kobayakawa *Yuto Tsuruya *Kazuki Serizawa |-|Sequel Epilogue= *Aki Fujishima *Shuichiro Momoi *Sousuke Kikuchi *Yoh Kobayakawa *Yuto Tsuruya *Kazuki Serizawa |-|Season 2= *'Aki Fujishima' *'Shuichiro Momoi' *'Sousuke Kikuchi' *'Yoh Kobayakawa' *'Yuto Tsuruya' *'Kazuki Serizawa' *'Kanata Tachibana' |-|Sub Stories= *Main Story, His POV: Aki *Main Story, His POV: Momoi *Main Story, His POV: Sosuke *Main Story, His POV: Yoh *Main Story, His POV: Yuto *Main Story, His POV: Kazuki *Domestic Bliss Aki *Domestic Bliss Momoi *Domestic Bliss Sosuke *Domestic Bliss Yoh *Domestic Bliss Yuto *An Owner's Manual: Aki *An Owner's Manual: Momoi *An Owner's Manual: Sosuke *An Owner's Manual: Yoh *An Owner's Manual: Yuto *Romantic Rivals: Aki vs. Momoi *Romantic Rivals: Yoh vs. Sosuke Trivia *The MC is actually older than all of the playable characters in this game. She is 34 while the other characters are in their early to mid-twenties with Kazuki as an exception. **This makes her the oldest MC to date. *The MC's birthday is March 3rd, 1980. **This makes her the only MC with a known birthday. **Also her birthday corresponds with the holiday Hinamatsuri which is a Japanese Doll Festival or often called Girl's Day. *She is one of the characters who works as a pastry chef, the other being the MC from Be My Princess 2. *The prologue has been updated, with a few changes. **In the original you were fired due to accidentally spilling some Mont Blanc cake onto Momoi. The current one has you leave the job because you've had enough of the owner's greedy goals. **Kazuki is added into the prologue. Category:Games Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Aki Fujishima Category:Shuichiro Momoi Category:Yoh Kobayakawa Category:Sousuke Kikuchi Category:Kazuki Serizawa Category:Yuto Tsuruya